AquaKnight's Journey
by LeafeonFangirl
Summary: This is how I got into the Smash Brothers Universe, and how I lived there. [NOT FINISHED]


My POV

This is how my journey started...as AquaKnight!

It all started when I was in my room, playing Smash Bros on my 3DS. I didn't think the game would come out, but it did! There, I made my own character! She's a Cyber Swordwoman, with a blue glowing sword. I'd love to be like her someday...but it's just a game. And finally, I named her: AquaKnight. Then I got to the Classic Mode. It was different than the Wii version. This had Intensity, all the way from 0.1 to 9.0. Totally cool.

I dragged my status to 6.0. This showed a red huge ghost with red fire joining it. On the right, there's alot of gold, and the top it says: Extra Spicy!

This gave me goosebumps. It must be very very hard...but that won't stop me! I pressed Ok!, and it showed the character selection. I chose AquaKnight, and then I pressed Start. Here I go!

After a few tries...

I finally reached the final paths! One shows a blue one with Master Hand, and the other shows a dark path with...Crazy Hand and Master Hand?! And on there was alot of coins! Man, this really is challenging. But this won't stop me! I held down the "A" button on the dark path, it rushed to them quickly. My character was the Final Desination stage, and incoming with Master Hand and Crazy Hand from both sides. This will be hard, but I can do it! I chose Master Hand first, but Crazy Hand started attacking me. Then Master Hand snapped, making my character dizzy. This will take a while...

When I hit Crazy Hand, he disappear in dark, purple fire. And I saw Master Hand twitching out. Huh? Then I saw a huge lump, looking like it's about to pop! He started twitching out more, and the lump popped! Black like things came out of him and created something on the stage. A dragon?! Where did that come from?! I panicked, figuring out how to beat it. Then I went with the original strategy: Attack normally. With a few attacks, I managed to get rid of that fucking dragon! But more black things envolved into a sword.

"Heh? A sword? That's sooo easy!"

That sounds easy, but that was taken back when I saw...5 swords instead of 1! My face turned pale and I knew I was screwed...I had 150% damage! But I have to bear it, and I have 2 lives. But I couldn't believe it...the swords got close to my character and rapidly attacked her, and then finished her with a dark slash. And she flew out the stage. But she reappeared again on the little platform. Ok I have to beat this.

"Ok...I can do this!"

I finally beat it! Well...that's what I thought. More black things appeared but it became a clone of my character. Totally weird! I have 99% damage left, and I'm almost out of the stage! But this clone, is like my character...so maybe, it's not so bad. It started attacking me and now I'm on 110% with one hit! What is that?! Double damage?! I swallowed my confusion and fought the clone. It started shrinking while I attacked it. Then with a last slash, it disappeared with more black things joining. It made my screen go all black, but then vanished showing a glowing ball.

"Huh? Is this a trap?" Confusion came over me when I looked at the touch screen. It says "Master Core", and it has a percentage on it! That means...I can attack it? I attacked it once, and it moved. I shivered that it might attack back, but it didn't. It moved back to the center of the stage. It might not attack me! So I started attacking it with combos and further enough, I made it go high in the air! It blew up and the screen turned white...and that's it started. The screen blinded me and I felt something grab my leg! It started dragging me to the screen!

"WHA?! N-No! AHHH!" I instantly grabbed on my floor trying to fight back, but the screen suddenly turned dark and purple. The force started getting stronger, and I gave up trying to resist. I was pulled into the dark, portal. Falling down like I was floating, I started feeling faint. All I see above me was my room. I closed my eyes and hoped I wouldn't die, or...God knows what.


End file.
